1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases and, more particularly, to a case with a foldable and collapsible transparent series of holding pockets for personal items made of metal, that would otherwise cause security screening at airports to become activated, yet allow confidence that a user""s personal items will clear airport and other security screenings.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a wide variety of carrying containers that have al portion that is see-through or transparent. There are none that are completely transparent, flexible and collapsible with several segments or pockets that have their own closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,947 to Haddock for an xe2x80x9cAll Weather Soft-Sided Carrier Systemxe2x80x9d is all transparent but lacks pockets with accessible closures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,202 to Dickert for a xe2x80x9cContainer Structure Having Transparent Outer Pouchxe2x80x9d has a transparent outer pocket attached to a carrying structure but lacks closable seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2001/0054569 to Bisbal et al. for a xe2x80x9cProduct Ensemble Display and Carrying Packagexe2x80x9d is only partly transparent and lacks pockets with their own seals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,355 to Slan for a xe2x80x9cSoft Sided Luggage Casexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,537 to O""Reilly for an xe2x80x9cAttache Case With Transparent Side Wallsxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,867 to Klein et al. for a xe2x80x9cCase for Accommodating Written Material for Presentation Purposesxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,587 to Zitt for a xe2x80x9cPortable Receptaclexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,283 to Stuhn for a xe2x80x9cCase for Drawing Boardsxe2x80x9d, PCT/US WO 96/32860 to Smith et al. for a xe2x80x9cSoft Stowage Systemxe2x80x9d and PCT/AU WO 99/06292 to Karpisek for xe2x80x9cInspection Side Panel for a Containerxe2x80x9d all feature a panel of transparent material in combination with other non-transparent portions.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant, invention as claimed. Thus a clear plastic case for moving through an airport solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is a clear plastic case attached to carry-on luggage, which can house not only a personal lap-top computer but also personal items such as keys, change, phone, etc. It is clear plastic on both top and bottom so that everything in the case is visible to airport security. There are a plurality of pockets with closures so that a user may feel a bit more secure about placement of his/her articles on a conveyor for screening. The closures are readily openable so that if asked to prove that items are actual working devices, such requests are easily followed without undue delays. The case is intended to hold all metal items that a person normally carries in clothing pockets so that there is a reduction in time at the security screening gate as a user may empty their pockets before approach to the gate and may be recovered a distance from the gate after screening.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a case device to readily display to security personnel those metallic items which would activate a metal sensor.
It is another object of the invention to be able to access all items on display readily to prove that the item is what it appears to be.
It is a further object of the invention to keep a user""s personal belongings secure and together when going through a security search.
Still another object of the invention is to allow a user to collect his or her metallic items from his or her pockets for display in a more remote and private area than in front of security or those other travelers that also need to pass trough the security screening.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.